Toshiro Hitsugaya
Toshiro Hitsugaya is the captain of Squad Ten in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. Statistics *'Name': Toshiro Hitsugaya *'Origin': Bleach *'Gender': Male *'Age': At least 50 (Biologically 14) *'Birthday': December 20 *'Classification': Shinigami, Captain of Squad Ten *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 133 cm (4'4.5") *'Weight': 28 kg (62 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Turquoise *'Hair Color': White *'Relatives': Unnamed Grandmother *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Zanjutsu Master, Shunpo Expert, Kido Expert *'Standard Equipment': Hyorinmaru (Shikai and Bankai) *'Weaknesses': Hyorinmaru is useless if there is intense heat in the air, as Toshiro cannot use its techniques without having moist in the air. The amount of ice that Toshiro can use in Hyorinmaru's Shikai is very small compared to its Bankai. Can be short-tempered at times. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Tenso Jurin, Hado #31: Shakkaho, Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku, Hyoryu Senbi, Hyoryu Senbi: Zekku, Guncho Tsuara, Ryusenka, Zanhyo Ningyo, Sennen Hyoro, Hyoten Hyakkaso *'Voice Actor': Romi Park Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City level (Fought against Gin Ichimaru and had him on the defensive at one point, albeit Ichimaru was likely not fully serious), City level+ with Bankai *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman, higher with Ice Manipulation *'Striking Strength': Class PJ *'Durability': City level, City level+ with Bankai *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Tens of Meters. Several Kilometers via Enviornmental Destruction *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Tōshirō is short and lean, with fair skin, turquoise eyes, and short, less-spiked white hair with a single fringe framing in front of his forehead and in between his eyes, which tends to draw attention in both the Human World, and later, the Shinobi World too. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards and has the appearance of a child. Tōshirō wears the standard Shinigami uniform, along with a sleeveless captain's haori with a dark green coloration on the coat's underside and the 10th Division's rhombus number on the coat's back, along with a thin, bronze chain around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like chip. The chain holds his Zanpakutō sheath in place on his black and is tied to it at either end. He also wears a long turquoise scarf around his neck with a tattered design. Personality Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited and nonchalant lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. He can also be very quick-tempered, stubborn and blunt on the outside, but inside, he is a noble, just, and honorable soul, with a moral code of chivalry. Tōshirō is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Shinigami into Ichigo Kurosaki's school. Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child, a further contrast to his appearance. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general and only likes cold weather. Hitsugaya's favorite foods are watermelon and amanattō. He does not like dried persimmons. During his childhood in the West Rukongai, he was so skilled with spinning tops that he became the local undefeated champion. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height until two years after Aizen's defeat. Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Hitsugaya has developed a cold and brooding attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes, and can sometimes lash out physically and mentally when it goes too far, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title, so he gets angry when not addressed as such. Coincidentally, though, he does not address any other officer with their title, only their last names. The only person that actually calls him by his given name is Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Karin, Wendy and Hinamori, who are the only three people allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya" and she, Wendy and Ukitake occasionally use "Shirō-chan" - a nickname meaning "Whitey" in reference to his hair - in both cases without any repercussion. In addition, Karin and her friends call him by his first name and they are never given any rebukes for it. Jūshirō often gives Hitsugaya candy and other food because "Jū'shirō'" and "Tō'shirō'" sound similar and because they both have white hair, making them both "Shirō." During his duel with Gin Ichimaru, Ichimaru remarks that Hitsugaya is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring): When in its sealed state, Hyorinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is colored light-blue, and the sheath matches this in a dark-blue color. The sheath has been shown to completely dissolve when he draws his sword, suggesting it is part of Hyorinmaru's design. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakuto, at about one-and-a-half meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead, he carries it on his back by the chain-like sash over his right shoulder. Hyorinmaru is the strongest of all ice and snow-element type Zanpakuto in Soul Society. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use all of the sword's abilities. Hitsugaya's control over Hyorinmaru power is great enough to use its' Bankai attacks while in Shikai, though with medium control over them. *'Shikai': Hyorinmaru's Shikai release command is "Reign over the Frosted Heavens". In its Shikai, Hyorinmaru's blade extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. : Shikai Special Ability: Hitsugaya allows Hyorinmaru to control all forms of water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyorinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. *'Tenso Jurin' (Subjigation of the Heavens): One of Hyorinmaru's basic powers and its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether he could control it and keep from killing everyone in the vicinity. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. *'Bankai': Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring): Upon activation, it causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These petals melt away petal by petal as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will fade when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. Following the final battle against Aizen, Hitsugaya trained and strengthened his Bankai considerably, completing its development after eighteen moths of hard work. : Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, Tōshirō can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater. Because the Bankai's ability is much greater, Tōshirō can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. Hyōrinmaru's Bankai lets Tōshirō access several additional techniques. *'Bankai Regeneration': Hitsugaya has the ability to regenerate the lost parts of his Bankai by using the air in the atmosphere to form ice. *'Shield of Ice Wings': Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from any attacks and only receive little damage. *'Hyōryū Senbi' (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail): With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice with his blade in the form of a crescent. **'Zekku' (Void Sheer): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyōryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. *'Guncho Tsuara' (Icicle Flock): Hitsugaya can transform water into ice and then swing his Zanpakuto in an arc which fires an array of ice daggers at his target. *'Ryūsenka' (Dragon Hail Flower): When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyōrinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya can then proceed to shatter the ice and his opponent with it. *'Zanhyō Ningyō' (Lingering Ice Doll): Once per activation of his Bankai, Tōshirō is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. It has yet to be revealed the exact circumstances that limit the use of this ability to one use. *'Sennen Hyōrō' (Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90° counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Hitsugaya infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. *'Hyōten Hyakkasō' (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is rarely used by Hitsugaya and only is produced under his Tensō Jūrin power. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to his opponent. Whoever the snow touches begins to sprout ice flowers all over, which instantly freezes them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, that person's life will come to an end. Child Prodigy: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Hitsugaya is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy the Soul Society has had since Gin Ichimaru, entering the Shinigami Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Shinigami to ever reach the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius, and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya is equally impressive. He was the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason, and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Shinigami in history, states that because he is a genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him. *'Expert Strategist & Tactician': Despite his age, Hitsugaya has great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and is also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. As a captain, he is a capable leader. He is given missions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to lead teams into the Human World many times to deal with threats. For example, Hitsugaya led the team sent by Soul Society that reinforced Ichigo's group against the Arrancar. In battle, he has great instincts against incoming danger, such as from his reaction to Harribel's initial attack after releasing. Zanjutsu Master: Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. His skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that he is the youngest Shinigami captain; he is therefore one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead he relies on Hyorinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. Shunpo Expert: Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Kido Expert: Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Kidō, and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. Though he rarely uses Kidō in battle, since he's more proficient in swordsmanship and Shunpo, and would only use Kidō in desperate situations. *'Hadō #31: Shakkahō': The caster generates a high temperature fire ball in their hand that they can fire towards a target. It can be even used as a source of light in the dark. Immense Spiritual Power: Toshiro's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō as it is an elemental representative of Ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "cold". Even before he became a Shinigami, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, not unlike Ichigo, and caused people around him to freeze, namely his grandmother who lived with him at the time. This cold spiritual power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest Shinigami to ever achieve Bankai, and is said to be one of the most powerful captains within the Gotei 13. He even had visions of Hyōrinmaru's spirit before he attained it or entered the Shinigami academy. He is able to hide his presence well, on several occasions he manages to surprise Hinamori and Matsumoto with his sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about "sneaking up" upon them, though Karin is capable of sensing him due to her own level of spiritual energy. His Reiatsu is white. Relationships *Momo Hinamori *Rangiku Matsumoto *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Squad Ten Category:Gotei 13 Category:Bleach Characters